youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Team
The Team'Although sometimes referred to by fans as "Young Justice" (based on the name of the series and the team from the older comic books after which the series is named), the group's name is simply "The Team," and it is referred to only as such within the series. Greg Weisman has confirmed that the group's official name is "The Team," since it is not a public team and doesn't require a "fancy name" (source). The blurb from the DVD releases, however, incorrectly refers to the team as "Young Justice." is a team of teenage superheroes assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. The Team was based in Mount Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice League. Following the mountain's destruction, the Team briefly operated out of the Hall of Justice, before that was destroyed too. They then used a modified warehouse in Blüdhaven and STAR Labs Taos until the end of the Reach invasion, after which they operated from the Watchtower. Aqualad, who had taken charge during the Cadmus incident, acted as the leader of the Team, though other members of the Team have acted as leader in situations where not all members are available for a mission. As time passed, the ranks grew as more members of the Justice League introduced their young protégés or other young heroes to the Team. Four years later, Nightwing became the new leader of the Team. Aqualad resumed leadership of the Team after his mission to infiltrate the Light ended. Two years later, Miss Martian has taken over as leader. History Early history Prior to the formation of the Team, Robin was the first junior protégé to begin his crime fighting career, starting in 2006, at the age of nine. Inspired by his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman offered both Garth and Kaldur'ahm a position to become his protégé after they saved him from Ocean-Master. Garth declined, but Kaldur accepted and became Aqualad. Flash was not fond of the idea of the responsibility of a sidekick, but his nephew Wally differed. He recreated the experiment that gave his uncle his super speed power. Partly out of guilt, Flash let him become his protégé, naming him Kid Flash. Before the Cadmus incident, the four sidekicks knew each other, and Robin had even trusted Kid Flash with his secret identity. However, the four of them had never been together all at the same time. Last to take a protégé was Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian claimed she had won the right to become her uncle's sidekick after winning a competition on Mars, though in reality she stowed away aboard his ship during one of his trips from his home planet. 2010 .]] The four sidekicks were brought to the Hall of Justice as a graduation. However, it was nothing but a "glorified backstage pass", as Speedy called it. Fed up with being lied to, Speedy left. As the League members moved to the Watchtower, the others investigated a minor case: a fire at Project Cadmus. This led to the discovery of Project Kr and Superboy. Cadmus's chief scientist, Mark Desmond, became Blockbuster in the hopes of destroying the intruders, but was defeated. The Justice League arrived at the scene of the destroyed Cadmus facility, and Batman was not happy. He did not, however, expect the young heroes to rebel against the League. They insisted they did good work, and wanted to work together more. Batman asked for three days to plan things. , Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.]] Batman gathered the four in the old Justice League hideout inside Mount Justice. They would become a team, on the Justice League's terms, handling covert operation missions. They were introduced to the fifth member of the Team, Miss Martian. Kid Flash was eager to let Speedy join, but he declined, claiming their "junior Justice League" was a joke. He was not interested in fighting on the Justice League's terms, and claimed he was tired of them telling him what to do. After several missions, Batman and Green Arrow noticed Artemis had been following the Team in the fight against Amazo, and offered her membership. Artemis was introduced to the Team the next day, and got off to a rocky start with Kid Flash, who still wanted Speedy on the Team. During a solo mission, Red Arrow and Aqualad learned from Sportsmaster that there was a mole on the Team feeding information to their enemies. Both would investigate. Aqualad offered his friend membership, but Red Arrow declined; despite admitting the Team had earned his respect. Red Arrow, Aqualad and Robin discussed the mole issue with Batman. Aqualad was by now convinced Sportsmaster had only tried to sow dissent, and there was no mole. Zatanna moved into the Cave with the Team, after her father was taken as a permanent host by Nabu. Red Arrow had been elected into the Justice League, and to set the right example, Green Arrow told him to join the Team before being inducted. This did not sit well with Artemis; Red Arrow, in the meantime, considered it a good opportunity to investigate the identity of the mole. He eventually concluded there was none, and Sportsmaster deceived them. Icon's induction in the Justice League meant Rocket was added to the Team. Initially, she required a lot of catching up on vital information, though she quickly found her place. The Light tried to coerce three members—Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis—into joining them. They had already shared their secrets with the rest of the Team, and successfully ambushed their opponents. After they discovered the Justice League was mind-controlled by Vandal Savage, and learned Red Arrow was the mole all these months, the Team managed to neutralize the League and drive out Savage and Klarion. 2011-2015 The Team underwent drastic change. Some left; some joined. Zatanna and Rocket graduated into the Justice League. Aqualad apparently defected from the Team, but was in fact acting as a double agent to infiltrate the Light. Nightwing assumed the role of leader, and declined membership of the League. Superboy and Miss Martian also decided to stay with the Team. Kid Flash left the Team to attend college with Artemis. They started training a number of young heroes; thirteen members joined in four years time. This new format required organization, and the Team would be split up into smaller groups—Alpha Squad, Beta Squad, Gamma Squad, Delta Squad, and occasionally others—like Zeta—which would be supervised from the Cave by Mal Duncan. 2015 Nightwing and Wonder Girl approached Jaime Reyes about joining the Team. After assisting in preventing the Collector of Worlds from taking Metropolis, Blue Beetle told Wonder Girl he would join the Team, though his scarab strenuously disagreed. 2016 Nightwing unsuccessfully attempted to allay Mal Duncan's suspicions that the Team would have to take care of Impulse and the original Roy Harper. Artemis temporarily rejoined the Team. A failed mission to defend a satellite launch ended with Lagoon Boy captured and Artemis apparently killed by Aqualad. Members of the Team, past and present, gathered to mourn Artemis's apparent death. Impulse joined the Team. Artemis had joined Kaldur'ahm under cover as Tigress. They captured Blue Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy, before destroying Mount Justice with an alien bomb. The Team succeeded in rescuing the four captive members, as well as a number of abducted teens, from a Reach ship. In the process, Miss Martian psychically attacked Kaldur's mind in revenge for Artemis's "murder", discovering too late that it was all a ruse. While the Team operated out of the Hall of Justice's basement, Nightwing arranged a warehouse to provide temporary accommodation for those who lived at the Cave full-time. When the Hall of Justice was sealed off by Despero, Mal donned Jim Harper's old Guardian costume to help fight the alien warrior. He would keep the identity and officially join the Team. Though Despero and his major domo L-Ron were defeated, the Hall of Justice was destroyed. The warehouse became the Team's base of operations. Arsenal joined the Team. Miss Martian was captured by Tigress and Deathstroke so that she could help Kaldur. In the fight, Lagoon Boy's leg was broken, taking him off-duty. Green Beetle and Blue Beetle claimed that Green had permanently silenced Blue's scarab. In fact, Green had put it back on-mode, making Blue the Reach's slave. Blue Beetle attacked the rest of the Team, leading to the capture of Superboy, Robin, Batgirl, Guardian, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Impulse, Wonder Girl and Wolf. Arsenal was able to escape, thanks to recklessly venting the atmosphere. Sphere was blown into space. On the Manta-Sub, Kaldur had fully recovered under M'gann's care, but he played possum, and he, M'gann and Artemis began to plot M'gann's escape. With the unexpected interference of Sportsmaster and Cheshire, Miss Martian was able to escape without blowing Kaldur and Artemis's cover. While searching for the Team, Nightwing and Miss Martian were reunited with Sphere. Arsenal and four superpowered, former Reach captives rescued the captive Team members. Once the two parties met and retreated, Nightwing offered the runaways membership of the Team. They ultimately rejected the offer after Nightwing expelled Arsenal from the Team for endangering lives. Having returned home to recover from his injury, Lagoon Boy was picked up by Miss Martian. Zatanna freed Blue and Green Beetle from Reach control. Kid Flash temporarily rejoined the Team for the mission at the Light-Reach summit, which would bring Artemis and Kaldur home. Nightwing officially returned command of the Team to Aqualad. The Team joined the Justice League and other heroes to disable the Reach Magnetic Field Disruptors threatening Earth. Kid Flash was killed while disabling the last MFD, though Earth was saved because of his sacrifice. Artemis had decided to return to the Team as Tigress. Impulse became the new Kid Flash. Virgil Hawkins joined the Team as Static. Nightwing told Aqualad he would be taking a leave of absence from the Team; Batgirl would step up in his place as second-in-command. Batman informed the Team they would now operate from the Watchtower, side-by-side with the League. Aqualad then distributed the missions to the team as Nightwing watched with pride. Members At its foundation, the Team had five members. Over the course of their first half year, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and Red Arrow joined. As of January 2016, there have been at least twenty-two members, past and present. Some of them have died or left the Team, either to join the Justice League or for other reasons. Mal Duncan, who was not active as a superhero, acted primarily as an ops manager and com coordinator during field missions but later became Guardian. Original team Founding members * 'Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): Was the leader of the original version of the Team. He is an Atlantean and was the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. * Robin (Dick Grayson): Was the most experienced crime fighter, yet youngest of the original Team. Robin is Batman's protégé and an expert in all things technology. * Kid Flash (Wally West): The Team's resident class clown and goof-ball. He was the protégé of the Flash. * Superboy (Conner Kent): A genetic hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Throughout his first year, Superboy struggled to come to terms with his hidden aspirations to gain the respect and love of the Man of Steel himself, whom he saw as his father. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): A White Martian, came to Earth and claimed to be the niece of the Martian Manhunter. A powerful telepath, Martian Manhunter has stated that she has the most powerful telepathic mind that he has ever come across. Added to original team * Artemis (Artemis Crock): A master archer, she claimed to be the niece and protégé of Green Arrow, and became the sixth member of the original Team on that premise. * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara): was introduced to the Team by her father, Zatara, during his time as "den-mother". After Zatara became the host of Doctor Fate, she became a member of the Team. * Red Arrow (Roy Harper's clone): was introduced to the Team before joining the Justice League. * Rocket (Raquel Ervin): the protégé of Icon, she was the last member to be inducted into the original version of the Team. 2016 team Official members , Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, Guardian, Arsenal and Wonder Girl.]] * Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): One of the founding members and the original leader. He left the Team to work undercover in the ranks of his father, Black Manta, but once his mission was over he was reinstated as leader by Nightwing. * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon): Joined the Team after 2010. * Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): Joined the Team after 2010. * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes): Joined the Team on or after December 1, 2015. * Bumblebee (Karen Beecher): Joined the Team after 2010. * Guardian (Mal Duncan): He was originally the Team's operations manager, coordinating all Squads from the Cave. He became Guardian after Despero's attack on the Hall of Justice. * Kid Flash (Bart Allen): He joined the Team as Impulse in March 2016, on a secret mission from the future to prevent Blue Beetle from turning on humanity. Bart later assumed the mantle of Kid Flash after Wally's death in June 2016. * Lagoon Boy (La'gaan): Joined the Team after 2010. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): One of the senior members of the Team. She has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. She still has an open invitation to join the League. * Robin (Tim Drake): Joined the Team * Static (Virgil Hawkins): Joined the Team around July 4, 2016. * Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El): One of the senior members of the Team. He has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. He still has an open invitation to join the League. * Tigress (Artemis Crock): Part of the original team, she quit the Team to attend college with Kid Flash. She later returned only to fake her death and start working undercover on a new mission as Tigress. After Wally died saving the world, she decided to join the Team again, as Tigress. * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark): 'Joined the Team a few months before December 2015. 2018 team Official members * 'Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Kid Flash (Bart Allen) * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): She is the new leader of the Team. * Static (Virgil Hawkins) * Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El): Assists Miss Martian as Team leader. * Thirteen (Traci Thurston): Joined the Team sometime after July 4, 2016. * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Former members * Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones): Joined the Team sometime after July 4, 2016; left the team on July 27, 2018 after Green Arrow quit the Justice League. * Aquagirl (Tula): joined after 2010. Died when she sacrificed herself to lock Tiamat on February 18, 2015. * Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): One of the founding members of the team and original leader. Left sometime prior to July 27, 2018 to join the Justice League as Aquaman. * Arsenal (Roy Harper): Joined shortly after his release from captivity. He was dismissed for endangering the lives of his teammates for his own personal goals, and his lack of teamwork skills. He was later invited to return, but declined, preferring to stay solo. * Kid Flash (Wally West): one of the founding members, he quit the hero life and left the Team. He came out of temporary retirement to help Aqualad and Artemis finish their deep cover mission, and stop the Reach invasion. He died saving the world. * (2013-05-03). The Dynamic Buzz (C2E2 Christopher Jones Interview). YouTube. Retrieved 2013-05-03. * Nightwing (Dick Grayson): The original Robin and former second-in-command of the Team. He has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. He still has an open invitation to join the League. Nightwing was the leader of the Team for a year, while Aqualad was on a deep-cover mission, and stepped down when Aqualad returned. Following the death of Wally West, Nightwing decided to leave the Team citing "a leave of absence". * Red Arrow (Roy Harper's clone): 'was offered a position in the Team as a founding member, but declined. Green Arrow convinced him to briefly join the Team to set a good example before becoming a member of the Justice League. He had been looking for the real Roy Harper for the last five years. * 'Robin II (Jason Todd): and died before Tim became the third Robin. * [[Robin|'Robin III (Tim Drake):']] Left the team on July 27, 2018 after Batman quit the Justice League. * Rocket (Raquel Ervin): part of the original team. She has since joined the Justice League. * * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown): Joined the Team sometime after July 4, 2016; left the team on July 27, 2018 after Batman quit the Justice League. * Kresky, Kroze (2012-06-11). E3 Coverage: Young Justice Legacy – Interview with Greg Weisman. http://comicsonline.com. Retrieved 2012-10-26. * * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara): part of the original team. She has since joined the Justice League. Allies * The Justice League: is made up of the Team's mentors, and provides assistance should the Team need it, as well as supplying anything the Team needs. * Lucas Carr: A former junior associate of the Justice League, and former high school teacher of Miss Martian, Superboy, Bumblebee and Mal Duncan, Snapper worked as a private tutor for Beast Boy at the Cave, and occasionally as mission control. Supervisors * Batman: Batman is the supervisor of the Team and is responsible for briefing and deploying them on covert missions. * Red Tornado: Red Tornado volunteered to stay at Mount Justice to watch over the Team as sort of "den-mother", or rather den robot. He has maintained that he will not interfere in the middle of a Team mission for support. After an attack on the Cave by his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Red Tornado temporarily left the Team to pursue his creator, but returned after they found him, claiming he has grown fond of the Team. * Black Canary: Black Canary works as the Team's hand-to-hand combat instructor and trainer. She also acted as a third replacement "den-mother" for a week. On one occasion she even took the role of counselor, after a disastrous psychic training exercise took place in which all six teenaged members of the Team were killed in action. * Captain Marvel: First replacement "den-mother". * Zatara: Second replacement "den-mother". * Captain Atom: Captain Atom acted as the Team's instructor on espionage, stealth and covert ops. Designation numbers Each member of the Team, as well as Red Arrow, has a membership number, which is read out when they use the Zeta-tubes to enter the Cave located in Mount Justice. The first three designation numbers indicate the order in which the individual became active as a hero/protégé. B04 and B05 indicate the order of introduction to the other founders. Speedy, later Red Arrow, was given the designation of B06 to indicate his open invitation, which he eventually, though briefly, accepted. B07 and onward indicate the order in which they joined the Team. The following designation numbers of the Team are known: * B01 – Robin/Nightwing * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis/Tigress * A03 /B08 – Zatanna * B09 – Rocket * B10 – Tempest * – Aquagirl * – Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. * – Robin II * – * – * B16 – Batgirl * B17 – Bumblebee * B18 – Lagoon Boy * B19 – Beast Boy * B20 – Robin III * B21 – Wonder Girl * A12/B22 – Blue Beetle * B23 – Impulse/Kid Flash II * A10/ – Guardian III * – Arsenal * – Static * B27 - Arrowette * B28 - Spoiler * B29 – Thirteen * C01 – Sphere * – Wolf See also * Membership Timeline * Justice League * Nightwing's team Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Groups *